Digital mixers typically modify a digital signal by introducing a periodic component into the digital signal. One method of introducing a periodic component includes providing an oscillator that generates a periodic signal. However, introducing an oscillator to a mixer increases mixer size and cost of manufacture. Furthermore, oscillators typically use multiplication functions that are computationally expensive because they increase device size and cost while introducing processing delay. Therefore, there is a need for an improved digital mixer and method.